wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Akuji
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 6 | heal = 4,000 | crecla = Undead | school = Death | damperpip = 100 | damsch = Ice | minion = Kakeda Spirit Slave | world = MooShu | location = Tree of Life | descrip = Akuji is a secret boss in the Tree of Life instance. He is located in the house in the bottom right corner of the map. IMPORTANT NOTE: The average boss battle has one boss and one minion, or one boss and three minions if more than two players are challenging. However, if more than two players challenge Akuji they will face three similar bosses (all Akuji) and only one minion. A third or fourth player leaving and re-entering the hut will cause two more Akuji to respawn. Speech: "Another wizard to conquer. How I wish someone would send me a real challenge..." | spell1 = Deathblade | spell2 = Death Trap | spell3 = Curse | spell4 = Dark Sprite | spell5 = Wraith | spell6 = Vampire | spell7 = Skeletal Pirate | spell8 = Ghoul | spell9 = Meteor Strike | spell10 = Cyclops | spell11 = Lightning Bats | spell12 = Banshee | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 54-67 | hat1 = Mask of Impression | hat2 = Akuji's Helm of Forethought | hat3 = Cap of the Verse | hat4 = Shroud of Afterthoughts | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Akuji's Cloak of the Zealous | robe2 = | robe3 = | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Akuji's Slippers of the Chorus | boots2 = Meticulous Footwraps | boots3 = Slippers of the Eager | boots4 = Footwraps of Sandcastles | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Akuji's Entranced Knife | athame2 = Athame of Attention | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Akuji's Meditative Band | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = Akuji's Deck of Premise | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Boo Ringer | pet2 = Red Ghost | pet3 = Red Banshee | pet4 = Green Ghost | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Crimson Silk Kimono | house2 = Stone Sarcophagus | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Ghost Touch | trecar2 = Satyr | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Ectoplasm | reag2 = Spider Silk | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = | quest2 = | quest3 = }}